owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crimson Marauder/Origin of Vampires???
Due to a recent post I had seen on Tumblr that consisted of someone looking deeper into the vampires' histories, I find it quite interesting to actually point out: ;; can we talk about the fact that supposedly Ferid is 2000 years old. I don’t think that should be possible– the human population only started growing 2,000 years ago, not to mention that it doesn’t fit with his name sake at all, since Elizabeth Bathory’s legacy was only 500-ish years ago. I haven’t looked at her family line, he could be an ancestor, but there’s little chance that he could be that old; Krul would have to be older than Dracula himself. Vlad tepes was only 600-ish years ago himself! I see it highly improbable following the knowledge that the vampires DO turn others, like Crowley, who is still a progenitor, for them to be that old. If I had to estimate their ages; I would call Vlad Tepes your seat for first Progenitor, he’s obviously dead. His descendants could have been anyone, but likely they bore the same name; those were the second progenitors, direct ‘blood lines’ from Dracula himself, The third progenitors, were Asura, Krul, & Lest Karr. It’s interesting that lest Karr doesn’t share the same last name, which implies one of the second progenitors had to have been another blood line, in charge of Western Europe, where the tepes line ruled over the territory of Asia and the Middle East. From the knowledge that Ferid turned Crowley, but Crowley is a 13th progenitor rather than 7th, we can assume that each number is like a new bloodline; the order of the numbers doesn’t seem to make perfect sense, but here’s kind of what I make of it. Vlad —> turns maybe two others (2nd progenitors), these two then turn 3. (Our 3rd progenitors). From here te numbers in between are kind of vague. They don’t ever mention Mika to be a progenitor but if he was turned by Krul, it’s likely he’s a 4th progenitor. Ferid’s 'bloodline’ would be the 13th progenitors. (Of which as far as we know is only 1.) ;; I got a little off topic. If Crowley came to join the crusades late in their time, it would have been around 700 years ago. This fucks up the entire timeline because Crowley now has to be older than Dracula. Source This makes me all the more curious then actually, mainly because OnS on its own already has such an elaborate plot, but to think Kagami-sensei could miss out on this huge fact? Either it's that or he's got something else planned that we have yet to see, right? But I am rather curious, like, does age matter all that much to determine one's rank? Like many people are now speculating that both Lest and Krul are incredibly old vampires if Ferid is 2000 years old, and I'm just considering that they could be younger than Ferid but just possess more power within them than him. However people shot that idea down so I don't really know anymore, but any opinions on this or...? Category:Blog Posts